


Artwork for "Performace of the Gods"

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Big Bang, A3! Big Bang 2021, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Fanart, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Mankai Company gets a request... to perform at the youkai world for the land god's festival?! Even with a kitsune, oni, and god in the cast, it still seems hard to not be swept into trouble. With Misumi being more eccentric than usual and Tenma still struggling to face youkai head on, can they put on a successful show?
Kudos: 6
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Artwork for "Performace of the Gods"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performance for the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798409) by Anonymous. 




End file.
